pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
005 - A Blue Day: Showdown At The Viridian City Gym!
Episode Synopsis The episode opens up to a stormy night in the Viridian City Pokecenter with Rose jumping on the bed as a loud crack comes from her backpack. Treble and Bango goes to their owners backpacks and begin to investigate. Rose grabs her back pack and opens it as Cobalt sniffs along side of Treble. Rose opens the bag to see the egg crack severally. Cobalt thinking there is a old sandwich opens the backpack. Both the trainers put the eggs on the bed, Rose moving back and Cobalt holding Treble excitedly watch on. A flash of lightning blinds the trainers and with a thunder sound the eggs goes white. On the bed now sits a Togepi and a Nidoran. Rose scoops up Togepi to great her pokemon. Cobalt pets Nidoran and tries to comfort Treble. After Rose takes a selfie with Togepi, puts it into a premier ball but releases it immediately. Rose names Togepi Scramble. Nidoran still wants nothing to do with anyone else Rose and Cobalt attempt to make him friendlier, Rose takes a picture (note not a selfie). Cobalt places Nidoran on his pillow and takes a picture of him for his Pokedex. Cobalt puts the Nidoran into a pokeball, Treble comes out sensing the room safe once more. Rose lays down in bed with Banjo and Scramble. Cobalt places Treble on the pillow and places Nidoran's pokeball next to him, he grabs the Pidgey pokeball and goes to find the Pokecenter Phone System. The phone has a out cove for a Pokeball for trading which is a rather new technology. Cobalt places the Pokeball into the out cove, the computer activates showing the Pidgeys information. Cobalt calls his mom, tells her about his adventure thus far and explains the situation with the Pidgey, trades with her for a Oddish and with Rose being annoyed she can't sleep he finally hangs up. Cobalt and Rose cuddle up to their Pokémon and fall asleep. The next day Rose awakes to the room freezing. With cobalt still asleep, Rose tries to go back to sleep, she can't and finally gets up. Rose gets dressed and grabs a sweater and heads downstairs. Chansey has hot chocolate passing it out to everyone, Nurse Joy gives people marsh mellows as Rose pushes her way to the front of the line to get a warm drink. Nurse Joy leads Rose to a curtain area where the patient chart says O. Jenny. Rose thinking her grandmother died, Joy comforts her with the news she is fine. Joy explains that the storm last night and the cold weather was not predicted, no one knows where it came from. Rose see's her grandmother laying in bed, the news on TV shows cinnabar island has snow, Rose talks to her Grandmother. Rose notices her Grandmothers Arcanine and her mother asleep in the corner. The Grandmother talks about Team Rocket and Moltres which Rose believes Moltres to be a myth. With her Grandmother passing out Rose leaves to go back upstairs. Rose jumps on the foot of the bed trying to make Cobalt wake up. Treble goes flying and Rose catches it and Cobalt wakes up in a fright. Rose rushes Cobalt to get out of the Pokecenter before her mother notices them. Cobalt and Rose rush downstairs, and a new Nurse Joy is here to help out the local Joy. She hands our trainers their Pokémon Identification cards. Rose replaces her temp with the new card and throws the temp on the floor in hopes her mom see's it. Outside the Pokecenter its freezing, Rose notices the sky is full of dark clouds and hear thunder. Cobalt asks about the weird weather, Rose tells hi about her Grandmothers idea of Team Rocket and Moltres being behind it. Cobalt brings up the hatch but they quickly leave it at that and decide to go to the local Pokémon Gym. Rose agrees and they head toward the Gym. The Gym has been remodeled and is ran by Blue. Cobalt is excited and despite Rose not knowing who Red is she has a school girl crush on Blue. Coral explains that his team is different almost everytime and that Blue is his hero. They enter the Gym. A odd looking man gives them a riddle to try and help the trainers with their challenge against the gym leader. He introduces himself as Mitch and opens the elevator for them to go and challenge Blue. The battle zone looks like a Stadium, stepping out of the elevator a spot light comes on. Cobalt pushes Rose ahead and Cobalt heads up to the stands to watch the battle. A announcer introduces her and the challenge against Blue. Blue lifts out of the ground with fog machines making the arrival intense. Rose challenges Blue to a battle and with a clap pedestals come from the ground. Blue asks how many badges Rose has, she says none and all but one disappears. Blue explains the rules and then chooses his two Pokémon for the battle. Blue sends out Fennekin, Coral takes a picture and Rose send Luke (Clauncher). Fennekin opens with a scratch attack, Luke uses water gun hurting him a lot, Fennekin uses scratch once more. Fennekin using tail whip leaves Blues pokemon open to one more water gun and Fennekin falls to the floor. Blue returns Fennekin and sends out Oshawott. Luke water guns Oshawott but easily dodges it, Oshawott uses tackle hurting luke, Rose not learning using water gun again but is not very effective. Oshawott uses tackle again and hits Luke, Luke is close to being knocked out. Rose calls back Luke and allows Bango to go fight the Oshawott. Fennekin uses watersport, damping everyone in the battle zone. Bango uses bite making Oshawott to flinch, Oshawott barely stays standing. Bango finishes off Oshawott with a final bite to the leg taking it down to the ground. Rose earns a Starter Badge. Rose walks to the center, Rose meeting him in the center handing her the Badge. Coral excited jumps the balcony to the battle zone. Rose takes a selfie of Blue, high fives Coral and stands off to the side to watch the battle. Coral challenges Blue to a battle. Blue chooses two new pokeballs. Rose tell Coral that Blue will send out a grass type, Blue sends out Bulbasaur confirming Roses statement. Coral takes a picture of Bulbasaur before sending Treble to battle the Gym Leader Blue's Bulbasaur. Treble hits Bulbasaur with a Ember, Bulbasaur attempts to slow down the fire type with Sleep Powder. Treble falls asleep, Coral yells out to Treble and surprisingly Treble wakes up. Cobalt self high fives himself. Bulbasaur than uses leech seed, Treble gets wrapped in seeds but doesn't let it bother him as a ember finishes off Bulbasaur. Blue returns Bulbasaur and sends out Torchic, Rose takes a picture of it, Coral calls back Treble and sends in Minuet (butterfree). Butterfree uses Confusion causing Torchic to be confused, it doesn't last long and snaps out almost immediately. Coral is bummed, Torchic uses ember hitting Minuet, injurying her. Minuet uses Confusion again, Torchic looks tired but still has plenty energy. Torchic uses ember and Butterfree begins falling to the ground. Treble runs out as Cobalt calls back Butterfree and tackles the Torchic. Torchic hangs on barely using sand attack but nothing happens. Treble critically tackles Torchic and Torchic goes down. Coral receives the starter Badge. Episode Ends. Episode Summary It's an eventful episode as our heroes Rose and Colbalt's egg hatch, Cobalt makes a trade, and Rose gets a cryptic message from her grandmother. Plus: How do they fare at the Gym? Only one way to find out! Cast Jake as Rose Josh as Cobalt Alan as Everyone and Everything Trivia Cobalt can slightly understand his mothers Blossom. Category:Episodes